With the ongoing development of semiconductor technology, an integrated circuit (IC) has been applied to various kinds of electronic equipment, including a liquid crystal display (LCD). There are three main conventional technologies for bonding an IC onto a liquid crystal panel of an LCD: chip on glass (COG), tape carrier package (TCP), and chip on film (COF).
Referring to FIG. 8, a typical LCD 1 includes a liquid crystal panel 10, and a plurality of drive ICs 11. The liquid crystal panel 10 has a plurality of wires 101. Ends of the wires 101 are gathered at a plurality of bonding regions 100, which are defined at two sides of a periphery of the liquid crystal panel 10. The drive ICs 11 are bonded on the bonding areas 100 of the liquid crystal panel 10, and are electrically connected to the ends of the wires 101.
Referring also to FIG. 9, the wires 101 are strip-shaped metal layers formed on the liquid crystal panel 10. Each of the wires 101 includes a circuit pad 102, which is formed at the end of the wire 101 and disposed in the corresponding bonding region 100.
Referring also to FIG. 10, each drive IC 11 includes a plurality of metal bumps 110 formed on a bottom surface thereof. The metal bumps 110 are made from gold or lead, and are electrically connected to the circuit pads 102 of the wires 101 so as to electrically connect the drive IC 11 and the wires 101. An anisotropic conductive film (ACF) 13 is used to bond the drive IC 11 onto the corresponding bonding region 100 of the liquid crystal panel 10.
With increased precision of manufacturing of the wires 101, a pitch between any two adjacent wires 101 can be reduced. However, when the drive IC 11 is bonded onto the bonding region 100 of the liquid crystal panel 10, there is a risk of bonding deviation as between the metal bumps 110 of the drive IC 11 and the circuit pads 102 of the wires 101. If bonding deviation occurs, this may cause short circuits, which in turn means that the electrical performance of the LCD 1 is likely to be impaired. Therefore when the drive ICs 11 are bonded onto the bonding regions 100, accurate positioning is necessary. Typically, precision apparatuses and accurate operation of the apparatuses are needed. Thus the cost of fabricating the LCD 1 may be unduly high.
Therefore, a new liquid crystal display that can overcome the above-described problems is desired.